


Little Play Date ~ A trip to the Zoo

by Littlemarkimoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Jack, Little!Jacksepticeye, Little!Markiplier, Littles, Non-Sexual Age Play, Uncle!Bob, Uncle!Wade, little!Mark, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemarkimoo/pseuds/Littlemarkimoo
Summary: **A lot of people really love Little Jack. So...here's some more Little!Jack. With some more Uncle Bob and Uncle Wade!****This is an ageplay one-shot, that involves a grownup in pull-ups. If you don't like it, don't read it.**Today was a rare day. And Mark was excited. Usually they didn't get days like this. Jack had come to LA. But he wasn't the only one there. Wade and Bob had also come. The four had decided to do a livestream event. He didn't realize Bob and Wade had plans for the next day...





	Little Play Date ~ A trip to the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> **This prompt was sent in by Mozart's Fantasy on fanfiction.net. Thank you again for sending it in and I hope you all enjoy!**

Today was a rare day. And Mark was excited. Usually they didn't get days like this. Jack had come to LA. But he wasn't the only one there. Wade and Bob had also come. The four of them had decided to do a charity livestream event together, which they had done yesterday. Jack still didn't have to leave for another two days. Bob and Wade didn't have to leave either.

Those were the two that had actually brought it up. Bob, who didn't seem to care about how embarrassed the two men were, had brought it up rather bluntly once the livestream had finished up and the four of them were sitting on Mark's couch still.

**Flashback to...well, literally the night before**

"You know, we don't have to leave for a while still." Bob spoke up, breaking the silence. They were all pretty tired by now, small yawns coming from mainly the green haired and the red haired men. He glanced Wade's way, the two of them sharing a look before he focused on the smaller two.

"Oh boy." Mark mumbled out, sitting cross legged on the couch. He turned a bit to get a better look at the others. "Spit it out. What do you have on your mind?" He asked, tugging his blanket onto his lap to warm himself up a bit. He shared his own look with Jack, chewing on his bottom lip gently.

"Bob and I were talking. We thought maybe you two could use....a Little day." Wade replied, a slight smile on his lips still. "We know you guys don't get the chance to be Little together very often and, you know, we thought it'd be nice to be able to take care of you two."

The way Jack tensed up at the words made Mark almost want to laugh. But he knew that it took a while for the Irish lad to get comfortable around people when he was Little around them for the first time. He still remembered Little Jack meeting Matt and Ryan. It was the sweetest, most innocent thing he had seen. "I don't know guys. Jack's...he's shy." He commented, continuing on when he saw the skeptical looks on Wade and Bob's faces. "His Little side is shy, is what I meant. He might not...."

"Let Jack speak for himself." Bob scolded a bit, giving Mark a look. He wasn't being too harsh though, making sure to keep his voice soft still. It often helped Mark to slip when he used that voice for some reason. He couldn't help but grin at the way Mark ducked his head in a shy way.

"I- uh..." Jack stumbled over his words, looking from Mark's face to Wade's and then to Bob's before he focused on his lap instead. "I don't know." He shrugged. "It would be...it'd be nice, since I haven't been Little in a while." He admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Mark's right though. I might...I might be shy since I've never been Little around you guys." He murmured out.

Wade gave a nod of his head, glad he was close enough to give Jack's hair a gentle ruffle. "Sounds good to me, Jack." He replied. "Don't worry about it, okay? We'll take care of it. Promise."

"So....how old is your headspace? Mark hasn't really told us since he knows how shy you are about it. Plus he doesn't want to invade your privacy." Bob spoke up again. "Are you younger or older than Mark? Or the same age? That'd be cute. Do you wear pull-ups like Mark does? Or diapers?" He continued on with the questions, much to Jack and Mark's horror.

That was how the rest of the night was spent, with the four of them talking about Jack's headspace, as well as how long it had been since the two of them had slipped. Then it moved onto possible plans for the next day. Mark could not wait.

**Back to the present (: **

Mark fiddled with the end of his shirt, a light blush already on his cheeks. The beginning of the day was always the hardest. He was sat at the kitchen table, Bob making him some breakfast since they were the first two up. He didn't want to start slipping. At least not without Jack.

"So how'd you sleep bud?" Bob asked, slipping in the name in hopes that Mark wouldn't notice. He hadn't even turned to look at the red headed youtuber, focusing on the pancakes in front of him. "Have any good dreams?"

Mark swung his feet a bit, looking up when he heard Bob's voice. "I slept...okay. It was kinda lonely." He shrugged his shoulders a bit, nose scrunched up. He liked to cuddle some nights. Chica sometimes kept him company, and so did his favorite Teddy (Tiny Box Tim of course) but sometimes he liked to cuddle up with a person. That usually only happened when he was feeling Little.

"Yeah? Hm. I'm sure you'll have a cuddle buddy tonight." Bob commented, glancing over his shoulder. He turned his head to the doorway when he heard two other voices, seeing Wade and Jack make their way in. "Morning you two. Want some pancakes?" He asked, putting the finished one onto a Cookie Monster plate. He got out a childish fork as well as a childish knife, before placing it in front of Mark.

"Pancakes? Awesome!" Jack grinned brightly, sitting down next to Mark. He didn't seem to be too bothered by the other's utensils, glancing over at Mark. "I'm starving. Traveling takes a lot out of a person." He chuckled.

Mark was a bit embarrassed, but he knew that this would get him to start slipping. And that's what he needed. Bob knew that too. "Uncle Bob makes the best pancakes." He spoke up, his voice smaller than usual. He completely missed the look Bob and Wade were sharing as he began to dig into his pancake.

Wade let out a scoff. "I'm in the room, y'know." He commented, his eyebrows raised. His words were teasing though, and he wasn't actually hurt by Mark's words. Bob was better at cooking between the two of them. Out of the four of them, Mark was. But Mark wasn't allowed near anything hot when he was Little. "You two want something to drink? Milk, orange juice, apple juice?" He asked, opening up Mark's fridge.

"Uh....apple juice!" Mark decided, starting to swing his feet a bit. "Please." He added, once he realized he had forgotten to include his manners. He took another bite of his pancake, letting out a small hum. He was getting more of it on his face rather than in his mouth.

"Can I have apple juice too?" Jack asked, chewing on his thumbnail a bit. His stomach gave a soft growl, causing his cheeks to heat up. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. He watched the two men move around the kitchen, feeling a bit bad about not helping out. "Thank y-" His words were cut off when he saw the sippy cup Wade offered him. He hadn't been expecting that. But he had told the two of them that he had the same headspace as Mark though sometimes he slipped younger. So, of course, whatever Mark got, Jack would get too.

Wade handed Mark his sippy cup, which the other male happily accepted. He was a bit confused as to why Jack hadn't taken his yet. He turned to look at the Irish lad, a small frown on his lips. "Hey. It's okay bud. No one's going to tease you or judge you." He said in a soft voice, putting the sippy cup down in front of him. He rubbed a gentle hand over Jack's back to comfort him a bit more.

Jack watched Mark, seeing how the Korean had seemed to just...slip so easily. Then again he supposed he was comfortable enough around himself, Bob, and Wade. He let out a small sigh, nodding his head. "I know. It...it's just hard." He mumbled out, looking down at his lap.

"Take as much time as you need, okay?" Wade leaned down a bit to pull him into a gentle hug, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. "Do you want me to get you a regular cup? And a regular plate?" He offered once he had pulled away. He knew it was a step back but he didn't want to force Jack into all of this too quickly.

"N-No thank you. I can do this." Jack replied, after considering the option for a few minutes. "Thank you, Wade. Or...do I call you Uncle Wade?' He asked. "Uncle Wade and Uncle Bob?" He didn't mind that he supposed.

Bob made his way over, an Elmo plate that was similar to Mark's in his hand. "Here you go bud." He slipped the plate in front of him, the matching utensils also there. "You can call us whatever you want. As long as you're comfortable." He added on. He put a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze without saying anything else before he went back to the stove to make himself and Wade some pancakes next.

Jack looked down at his plate, then over at Mark. He couldn't believe how easy it had been for him still. It made him jealous. He started to cut up his pancake as best as he could with the plastic material. "Uh....how is it Mark?' He asked, before he took a bite of his own.

"Really yummy!" Mark replied, a piece of food still in his mouth. "I told ya Uncle Bob's an amazing cook." He swallowed his bite before he took a sip of his juice. "How's yours?" he asked, sensing that Jack was still feeling uncomfortable. He wanted to, hopefully, get him to relax. That was the whole point of their Little day.

Jack nodded his head in agreement. "It is good." He replied, a grin on his lips. The two made small chatter as they ate, and soon the Irish lad was slipping more and more. But he was only around Mark. Soon Wade and Bob joined them at the table, and it was like Jack went back into his shell.

Wade was trying to think about how to ease Jack into all of this without scaring him or causing him too much fear. "How 'bout after this we color a bit?" He offered, a slight grin on his lips. He knew it would give the two of them a chance to talk a bit more. Hopefully it would also allow Mark to help Jack slip. Maybe if he and Bob gave them some quiet time, it'd help Jack relax.

"Awesome! I can show Jack my new coloring books!" Mark beamed, leading him to start chatting about them. He was always chatty in his headspace. Especially around Wade and Bob. The two of them had been there for him almost from the start.

The three listened to Mark chat while they ate, the two 'adults' holding back coos. An excited Mark was always the cutest. Soon, they were finished eating and Wade and Bob began to clean up. The two first cleaned up Mark and Jack, since the two of them were pretty messy eaters. Then they took the dirty dishes to the sink, before Bob got started on cleaning them.

Wade took Mark's hand, offering his other one out to Jack. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He said softly. He had to admit he was surprised when Jack actually took it. He lead the two of them upstairs and to where Mark kept his Little stuff, which was in the spare bedroom. He led the two of them to the bed, letting them sit down. He opened up the closet, pulling out one of the boxes. He then pulled out two pairs of pull-ups, placing them on the bed. He glanced at their outfits, wondering whether or not to change those too.

He decided to go through with changing their outfits too, and pulled out two sets of onesies. One was a dinosaur one which he chose for Jack. Then the second one was an adorable unicorn one that Mark often enjoyed to wear. He laid them out on the bed beside the two of them. "Is this....are you okay with this Jack?" He asked, kneeling down in front of the Irish lad. He looked up at him, rubbing his knee in a comforting way again.

Jack covered his face with both hands, though his blush was still quite obvious. He peeked out from between his fingers, chewing on his bottom lip. "'m okay with it. But...can I change myself?" He asked, unsure if he was quite ready for that just yet.

"Of course sweetheart. Why don't you stay in here? Mark and I can go into Mark's room." Wade replied, getting back up off the ground. "Just shout if you need any help. Let's go Markimoo." He cooed, looking over at the other youtuber. He chuckled a bit when he saw him holding his arms up. He picked him up off the bed, adjusting him on his hip. Then he picked up the pull-up and the onesie before the two headed out of the room.

Jack uncovered his face as he watched them head out, the door shutting behind them with a small click. Once he was left alone, he took a few seconds to build up his courage. He eventually got up though, tugging off his 'big boy' pyjamas and boxers. He then slipped on the space themed pull-up he had been left with, followed by the dinosaur onesie. He glanced in the mirror, flipping on the hood. The whole thing just made him blush even more. He supposed though, that is could have been a lot worse. He rubbed at his eyes a bit as he opened the door. At least that was one thing to look forward to. Nap time.

Wade, meanwhile, had taken Mark to his own bedroom. He knew that Mark had already slipped, meaning that he would have to change him. He'd done it before anyways. He sat the smaller male on the bed, kissing his forehead before he started to undress him. "Arms up." He instructed him, tugging his shirt up and over his head when Mark did as he was asked. Then he got him to stand, making sure Mark's hands were on his shoulders. Then he helped the red haired male out of pyjama pants and boxers before helping him into his pull-up. "Almost done. You're being such a good boy." He praised, before he helped him into his unicorn onesie. He zipped up the front of it, before patting his bum. "Let's go get Jack now, yeah?"

Mark nodded his head in agreement, a thumb slipping into his mouth. He whined when Wade pulled it out, but didn't seem to mind when it was replaced with a pacifier. He picked up Tiny Box Tim before he lifted his arms up again, grinned when he was picked up. "Can we watch a movie while we colow?" He asked, his speech mumbled a bit due to his pacifier.

Wade let out a soft coo. "Sure. You and Jack can pick one out together." He replied as they headed out of the room. He came to a stop in the hallway when he saw that Jack was already done. He looked the other over, letting out a soft coo. "Don't you look adorable as a little dinosaur." He said softly. "How 'bout you grab your teddy and a binky hun? Then we can head downstairs."

Jack gave a nod of his head, moving to take Wade's free hand. He missed the look of surprise on Wade's face as they headed back towards the guest bedroom. He hadn't even thought about Sam or his binky. Once they were in the room, he pulled away from Wade to head over to his bag. He pulled out his dinosaur pacifier, to match his onesie, as well as his Septiceye Sam plushie. He seemed hesitant to suck on his pacifier, making his way towards Mark and Wade again.

Wade gave Jack a small smile, taking the pacifier from him. He then held it up to Jack's lips, wondering if Jack would accept it or not. He gave it a few seconds, and was just about to pull it away when Jack opened his mouth to accept it. He gave Jack a reassuring smile before he took his hand and led him downstairs.

"Yay! Movie time!" Mark exclaimed excitedly, Tiny Box Tim cuddled to his chest. He wiggled down off of Wade's hip once they were in the living room, a grin on his lips when he saw that Bob had set up the usual pillow fort. "Thank you Uncle Bob!" He made his way over to the taller male, giving him a hug.

Bob picked him up, giving him a better hug. "Hey. You know we always have our traditional pillow fort. I thought Jack might enjoy it too." He replied, rubbing his back gently. "I see you're all set for some coloring, yeah? I put your pencil case and your coloring books underneath already. Make sure you share with Jack." He reminded him, placing him on his feet again.

Mark nodded his head, making his way over to Jack. "C'mon! Uncle Bob already set evewyfing up for us!" He grinned, taking his hand in his own before he showed him over to the pillow fort. He went underneath first, seeing the two sippy cups, the stack of coloring books, and the pencil case as promised. He laid down on his stomach and got comfortable, putting Tim down beside him. "You can pick which one you wanna colow fiwst." He told Jack.

Jack gave a small smile, following the excited Mark under the pillow fort. He got organized as well, setting Sam down beside him. He glanced over at Mark, a slight smile on his lips from behind his pacifier. "Thanks Mark." He mumbled out. He chose one of the top ones, which happened to be an animal themed one. He opened it up to a random page, seeing a picture of a dog. He got to work with the coloring, trying to allow himself to slip. He was starting to feel more comfortable now, so at least that was good.

Mark picked out his own book, his pacifier bobbing cutely between his lips as he began to color his own picture. It was a lot messier than Jack's since he had fallen fully into his headspace already. He looked up though when he heard the TV turn on. "Can we watch Ratatouille?" He asked, batting his eyelashes in an adorable way.

Jack rolled his eyes. He had seen it so many times already, due to it being Mark's favorite movie, but there was no way he could say no to him. "'m okay with that. Uncle Bob? Can you put it on please?" He asked, his own voice a bit muffled as well.

Bob chuckled but did as Jack asked. He set up the movie for the two of them, before he carefully leaned down. "Okay you two. Uncle Wade and I will just be in the other room. If you need anything, anything at all, call for one of us." He told the two, before he straightened himself up. He then headed into the other room.

The two Littles spent their time between coloring and watching the movie. Mark seemed more interested in the movie, and had pretty much stopped paying attention to his coloring book fifteen minutes into the movie. Jack, meanwhile, had actually managed to slip even further, and was happily sucking on his pacifier now. He had finished his own page, and decided to move onto another one.

Jack hadn't even noticed when, an hour and a half later, the movie came to an end. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Bob and Wade enter the room. He looked up, seeing Bob and Wade in front of them. It caused him to blush, bringing Sam up to his face to hide the blush. "Hi." He mumbled out.

Wade let out a small chuckle. "Hey bud. Looks like you two were having fun." He said softly. "So...we have two options. You two can get changed, and we can head to the park, and then come back for some lunch...." He paused, loving the way Jack's face headed up. "Or you two can get changed and we can go to the zoo today, and spend the day there." He added on, which is what he and Bob had been talking about in the other room. They both knew how much Mark and Jack loved animals. But they both knew that Jack loved the park. "Now, if you two choose the zoo, I'm sure we can squeeze in some park time tonight before dinner or we can go tomorrow." He added on, giving Jack a small smile.

Jack had wanted to go to the park again for the longest time. So when he heard that option he knew that was what he was going to choose. Until Wade mentioned the zoo. He sucked on his pacifier a bit harder. That would mean they would have to go out in public like this. But they'd also have to go out in public for the park too. It's just that, typically, the park had less people.

"Zoo!" Mark spoke up first, a bright grin on his lips. He was already making his way out of the pillow fort as fast as he could, clearly feel excited. "I wanna go to the zoo Uncle Wade! Wanna see all the aminals!" He was bouncing on his feet by now, looking between the two adults.

Bob let out a small chuckle and picked the excited Little up. "Okay. Well we have to wait for Jack's answer first bud." He reminded him, turning his attention to the shy Irish lad who was still trying to hide. "Jack? Do you want some time to think?" He offered.

Wade adjusted the pillow fort, allowing them to be able to see Jack a bit better. "You don't have to decide right now. We can get you two changed first." He added, offering a hand out to him. When Jack extended his arms, he crouched down even more to pick the green haired lad up and adjust him on his hip.

"Zoo." Jack finally decided, pacifier still bobbing. He knew he was going to have fun too. Plus, he knew that Wade and Bob were there to take care of them if they needed anything. He heard a cheer from Mark and knew he had made the right choice.

Bob nodded. "Alright. Guess we should get you two changed then." The four headed upstairs, him taking Mark to his bedroom while Wade and Jack went into the guest bedroom. Bob proceeded to change Mark into a cute Mario themed tee shirt, and a new pull-up since Mark had had an accident while watching the movie. Once he was cleaned up, he then helped him into a pair of jeans that would easily hide the pull-up he was wearing underneath. He helped him sit up before he started to pack a bag of supplies in case either of the Littles had an accident.

Wade sat Jack down on the bed once they re-entered the guest bedroom. "Buddy, can you tell me how only you are?" He asked, using his usual tactic by kneeling down in front of him and putting a hand on his knee. When he saw Jack hold up two fingers, he gave a nod. That meant no diapers. For now, anyways. He was sure Bob was going to pack a few just in case Jack slipped further. He helped Jack change into a tee shirt with a Game Grumps design on it, and a pair of jeans as well. Then, since Jack tended to get cold easily, he slipped his plain blue sweater over Jack's head. "There. All done. Let's go see how Uncle Bob and Mark are doing." He cooed, finishing his sentence with a cute boop to Jack's nose. He smiled at the giggle he was given, before he picked him back up.

"Come in." Bob called out when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see Wade, Jack still on his hip and Septic eye Sam in the Irish lad's hands. "We were just finishing up. I got everything packed, too. We'll just have to grab a few snacks." He reminded Wade, shouldering the bag before he picked Mark up again, who also had Tim still with him.

It took some time, but eventually the four of them were on their way to the zoo. The two Littles were, for the most part, happily chatting to each other about what their favorite animal was. They also talked about what animals they wanted to see when they got there.

The 'adults' chatted amongst themselves as well to pass the time, though Bob wasn't able to hold back a chuckle when he heard that Jack was excited to 'see the dinosaurs'. Now he was glad that he and Wade had suggested a Little day. This was totally worth it.

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling into the zoo parking lot. They had already agreed who was going to look after who, and it was the same as it had been at the house. Wade was to take care of Jack, while Bob took care of Mark.

"Can Sammy come too?" Jack asked Wade as he was helped out of the car. "He's never seen a elephant before." He explained, a hopeful look on his face. "He'll be really good. Please please please?" He asked.

Wade was originally going to say no, but the look on Jack's face was too much. He couldn't say no to him. He let out a small sigh, giving a nod of his head. "Yeah. Sam and Tim can both come. Just make sure to hold onto them so you don't lose them." He commented, shouldering the bag so that Bob didn't have to.

Mark grinned as he too grabbed his Tiny Box Tim, before he got out of the car. He was ready to just take off, but he knew, from previous experiences, how much trouble he would be in if he did that. So he waited as patiently as he could as Wade and Bob told him and Jack the rules for the day.

The two adults were nearly finished up with the rules, before adding one more. "You guys....won't be able to have these either. Sorry guys." Bob added, carefully taking each of their pacifiers away. Mark didn't seem too bothered, but the look on Jack's face was almost heartbreaking. "I promise you can have it back as soon as we get back to the car, okay?" He added, pressing a light kiss to his hair. "And, if you two are good, you can each pick something out from the gift shop!" He put extra excitement into his words, wanting to hopefully cheer Jack up. And it seemed to work.

Jack felt a smile on his lips as he gave a nod. "Kay Uncle Bob." He mumbled out, taking Wade's hand in his own. They got a few looks, but no one really said anything. He chewed on his bottom lip gently as they headed towards the ticket booth, feeling a bit nervous though he wasn't sure why. It could have been because he was in public. He was still getting used to being Little in public.

Wade talked to the person behind the booth, ordering and paying for four adult tickets. Then he handed one to each person before they headed to the gate. Their tickets were scanned and they were let inside, before he grabbed a map to see where they should head first.

The zoo was basically a circle, with a few smaller circles coming off of it in certain spots. But no matter what way they went, they would end up back at the start anyways. That was helpful. It was between seeing the Australian native animals first, or seeing a few monkeys first.

Bob looked up from the huge map, and over to the two Littles. "Where do we want to go first, huh?" He asked. "Do we want to see some Koalas first or some monkeys?" He offered. "Besides Uncle Wade, of course." He joked, grinning when he heard two giggles and a noise of protest from Wade.

"Monkeys!" The two seemed to decide together.

So, after that, they were off. After Bob explained to Jack that there were no dinosaurs, Jack decided that the elephants were going to be his favorite animal to see. Mark was excited to see pretty much all the animals, though he had a soft spot for monkeys.

They made their way to the first exhibit, Mark and Jack both nearly bouncing with excitement. They watched the monkeys from their spot against the fence, Mark and Jack's faces saying it all. The two chatted about which monkey was their favorite, giggles coming from both of them. It got even cuter, if possible, when Jack and Mark showed the monkeys to Tim and Sam.

The excitement never seemed to die down as the four of them continued to make their way through the rather large zoo. They eventually made it to the elephants, where Jack's eyes lit up.

"Did we forget to mention that we can also ride the elephants?" Bob asked, patting Jack on the back. He let out a chuckle at the squeal that came from Jack. It was something he'd never heard before but it was adorable. Yeah, it was official. He loved Little Jack just as much as Big Jack.

Jack held onto Sam in one hand, and Wade's hand in the other. Though he dropped Wade's hand to take off in a sprint towards the area where they would get on to ride the elephants. What he didn't see was the small sort of hole in the ground. He hadn't been watching his feet, too focused on the elephants, so it wasn't long before he was taking a hard tumble to the ground.

It was like it had happened in slow motion. His foot getting caught on the hole, sending him almost flying forward. He just barely missed smacking his face off the ground. He had thankfully been fast enough to block most of it with his hands. His first reaction was shock. His second reaction was humiliation. He couldn't believe he had just wiped out in front of quite a few people.

"Shit. Jack!" Wade made his way over to the green haired boy quickly, knowing that this probably wasn't going to end well. He knelt down beside him, carefully helping him sit up. He wiped off Jack's hands and knees for him, then moved to wipe at a few tears that had fallen down Jack's cheeks. He saw the small gash in Jack's knee, since his jeans had holes in them. It was a bit bloody but nothing too bad.

Jack started to cry softly, unsure if it was because of the slight pain in his knee, or because of the humiliation he still felt over what had just happened. "U-Uncle Wade...." He cried out, hiding his face behind his Sam plushie. "H-Hurts." He muttered, letting out a soft whine.

"I know it does sweetheart." Wade said softly, rubbing his back comfortingly. He looked around them, noticing there weren't too many people. He figured it wouldn't be so bad if...well, he decided to throw caution to the wind by picking Jack up, carrying him to the closest bathroom. Once inside, he placed Jack on the dry part of the counter to be able to check him over more efficiently.

Bob and Mark followed after the two of them, locking the door once they were fully in. The shorter of the two stayed silent as he worriedly watched Jack. Mark hated seeing his friends hurt. "I brought some band-aids just in case." Bob spoke up, gesturing to the bag on Wade's shoulder. He took it from the other male, as Wade tried his best to comfort Jack.

"It's okay, Little one." Wade cooed softly, wiping at Jack's face with a moist paper towel. "You're okay." He continued to coo, grabbing a new paper towel to dab at Jack's injured knee. "You took quite the spill there, didn't you? But you handled it like such a big boy! I'm so proud of you." He praised, hoping to see a smile. When he didn't, he let out a soft sigh. "Uh-oh. I think someone needs a visit from.....the tickle monster!" he announced, before his fingers got to work on Jack's sides.

Jack's eyes widened, as he hadn't been expecting it. He was trying to fight Wade off, though his attempt was weak and sluggish, and soon he was giving in and letting out giggles again, the smile back on his face. "I okay, Uncle Wade! No more tickle monster!" He managed to get out between giggles, sniffling softly.

Wade slowed down once he heard that, looking up at Jack again. He ran a hand through the green hair, before Bob passed him the band-aids. "Hm. Do you want Mickey Mouse, Donald, Goofy, or Pluto?" He asked, showing the band-aids to Jack now.

Jack let out a small hum, before he decided on the Pluto band-aid. He watched as Wade cleaned up his wounded knee again, just to make sure there was no more dirt or dust around it, before he put the band-aid on.

"There we go. What a brave little solider." Wade knelt down to press a light kiss to the band-aid, patting Jack's non-injured knee. "Now, I think we have some elephants to ride, don't we?" He smiled, helping Jack off the counter. He paused though, sharing a look with Bob. It had been a while since they had gotten to the zoo. Before leaving, he decided to give Jack a quick pull-up check while Bob did the same with Mark. Mark, who had had an accident earlier that morning was still dry by now. Jack, however, was not.

"First, I think someone needs a quick change, yeah?" Wade mumbled out, knowing that the Irish lad might still be a bit hesitant with this part. He didn't want the poor guy to spend the rest of the day in a wet pull-up. That wouldn't be fun for anyone. "I promise I'll be super duper quick."

Jack didn't seem to have anything to say, giving a small nod. What was he supposed to say? He was still fully in his headspace, after all. Especially after that tumble. He watched Wade set up the changing mat on the ground, then laid down when he was instructed to. He covered his face as he felt his pants being tugged down, letting out a small noise.

Wade was true to his word however, and a short few minutes later, he was done. He tugged Jack's jeans back up carefully, before he helped the Irish lad up. "There you go bub. All finished." He patted his bum before he threw out the wet wipes and wet pull-up. Then he folded the changing mat back up and stuck it in the bag.

"To the elephants!" Mark called out once everything was settled. He struggled to unlock the door, satisfied when he heard the click. He pushed open the door, waiting for the other three to join him outside before they all headed back to the elephants together.

This time, no one got hurt, and they managed to make it to the stand where an employee was to help them onto the elephants. It was here that they learned, thankfully, that four people could go on at once. Jack got on first, to sit at the very front, followed by Mark, Wade and then Bob. It was a tight fit for four adults, but they made it work.

The ride seemed to cheer Jack up, and the green haired male was smiling yet again. It was over all too soon, and they were making their way through the zoo again. They stopped for some lunch around noon, which consisted of two meals off of the kid's menu and two 'adult' meals. It was a bit surprising that Jack and Mark were allowed to order off the kid's menu, though most of the food ended up on their faces anyways.

Once Jack and Mark were cleaned up, yet again, the four of them were on their way to see more of the animals. Jack was beaming with happiness again, while Mark was full of energy. The adults tried their best to calm the two down, but nothing seemed to do it.

Their energy still wasn't dying down three hours later when they came to the gift shop – which happened to be the last stop before the exit to the zoo.

Jack looked up at Wade with a hopeful look on his face, wondering if Wade knew what he had promised earlier. "Uncle Wade?" He asked in a small face, tugging on his sleeve. "Can I get somethin' from the gift shop p'ease?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Wade gave him a small smile, nodding his head. "Of course you can bud." He replied, taking hold of his wrist gently just as he was about to run off. "But only after Uncle Bob and Mark come back from the bathroom." He explained.

Jack looked around, having not even noticed that the two were gone. He pouted rather cutely, but let out a small sigh and slumped against Wade as they waited. He continued to sigh, and be overdramatic until the other two finally returned again, causing a grin to slip back onto his face. "C'mon Mark!"

The two Littles made their way into the store, looking around happily. Jack pretty much already knew what he wanted, as he made his way over to the elephants. He knew he had to get one. Especially since Sam loved them so much too. Mark meanwhile headed over towards the kangaroos, having been fascinated by them the most.

Once the two had figured out what they wanted, they headed back to Wade and Bob. Wade kept the two Littles occupied while Bob paid for them, before they headed out to the car. Jack held Sam and Stampy, who was his new plushie, in his arms while Mark did the same with Tim and Jumper.

Mark was nearly falling asleep as he crawled into the car, getting comfortable. His eyes were drifting shut as Bob clicked his seatbelt in for him. He let out a small yawn, just about to suck on his thumb before his pacifier was slipped back between his lips. "Thanks Uncle Wade an' Uncle Bob." He mumbled out sleepily.

Jack too got comfortable in his own seat before Wade clicked his seatbelt in for him too, curling up as best as he could. "Yeah. Tank you guys." He added, his words a bit slurred as his head lulled against the seat. He felt his own pacifier also slipped between his lips before he ended up falling asleep as well.

Bob got into the driver's seat, looking over at Wade. "Maybe we'll have to do a Little day again." He said, starting up the car. He had been expecting a comment from the backseat, but when he received none he grew a bit confused. He looked back in the rear view mirror, seeing the two were already asleep. "Sleep tight, kiddos."

**Author's Note:**

> **I swear it wasn't supposed to be this long. I'm thinking about doing a part two to this? I don't know. I just....couldn't stop writing. Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I hope that it was at least half decent? (: **  
> **Thank you all for reading, and Buh-Bye for now!**


End file.
